In the processing of circuit carriers, such as are used for example in semiconductor modules, positioning inaccuracies, which accumulate in the course of the processing, respectively occur during different process steps. Owing to this, necessary safety distances, for example required in order to avoid sparking, need to be dimensioned on a corresponding scale. As a result, this means that the circuit carriers must be configured with a correspondingly large area because of these positioning inaccuracies, in order to avoid incorrect positioning, short circuits or sparking. Furthermore, these positioning inaccuracies limit the achievable integration density of the components installed on the circuit carrier.